


Stuck to You

by some_stars



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_stars/pseuds/some_stars
Summary: Max and Alec: best friends forever.Music is "Stuck to You" by Nikka Costa.





	Stuck to You

**Author's Note:**

> So a little over a year ago I made a Dark Angel vid solely for my own amusement, and it turned out all right. There was one clip--an important clip, probably the most important clip--that I just could not get to come out in anything but the most abysmal, muddy quality, no matter what I tried, so I didn't post it, resolving to fix this issue somehow, someday. I now accept that that's never going to happen, so here's the vid, bad clip and all. But the rest of it is pretty good! (Well, the overall quality isn't _great_ because the show is from 2001. But you know. Pretty good.)

[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/?iq4osdro667b40z)

**LYRICS**  
If you a star  
I be your milky way  
If you a bar  
I drink up everyday  
If you the town  
I be the talk  
If you the talk  
Baby I be the walk

If you wanna dig  
I be your gold baby  
If you wanna live  
I be your old age  
You be the time  
I be the clock  
You be the tick  
I be the tock

If you wanna race  
I run like crazy  
If you wanna ride  
I drive ya daily  
If you a beach  
I be the sand  
You wanna give  
I be your hand

You got me  
Stuck to you  
You got me  
Stuck to you  
You got me  
Stuck to you  
You got me  
Stuck to you  
You got me  
Stuck to you  
You got me  
Stuck to you  
You got me  
Stuck to you  
You got me  
Stuck to you

If you a case  
I be a jury  
If you a sin  
I be your mercy  
If you a beat  
I be the moves  
If you a tree  
Baby I be the roots

If you a bride  
I be your wedding  
If you a soul  
I be your Otis Redding  
If you a verse  
I be your song  
If you a king  
I be your kong

You got me  
Stuck to you  
You got me  
Stuck to you  
You got me  
Stuck to you  
You got me  
Stuck to you  
You got me  
Stuck to you  
You got me  
Stuck to you

Stuck it to me good now  
Baby I'm stuck to you

Clap hands  
C'mon  
Clap hands  
C'mon  
Clap hands  
C'mon  
You got me  
Stuck to you  
You got me  
Stuck to you


End file.
